Mac and Dennis are Gay
by msBottomBitch
Summary: In which Dennis is basically in as much willful denial as Mac, but good things are happening anyway. Warning for abusive relationship dynamics.


"Okay guys I've had enough of this bullshit." Dennis throws a rag down onto the bar and looks between Dee and Charlie, who remain intent on continuing their own conversation about Dee's new thang. "No one cares about that Dee, there's obviously something wrong with him if he finds you attractive." That got her attention.

"What the hell, asshole. Big talk for a man who reeks of creep to any woman with a brain," she snaps and gives him a side glance. "Anyway, I mean what do you think though isn't that a deal break-"

"SHUT UP! Shut the fuck up for a second. We need to fix something we should have a long time ago. You hens can gossip just as soon as we save our good friend Mac from Jesus Christ. And himself."

They finally turn to Dennis, and Charlie rolls his eyes, tilting his head. "Are you serious, dude? You're the only one who cares about that anymore! You think I haven't said anything to him about it in the last... what, seven years? He doesn't want to talk about it, because saying it out loud would make God smite him into gay firey hell or some shit like that."

"Aw, but Mac could finally be himself there." Dee quips.

"How can you monsters not care? Hell isn't real and this is. He's living his life in oppression!" Dennis pauses, expression shifting from anger to a sly, vulgar grin. "I've got a plan."

"Oh yeah, and what's that, genius? Because it'll have to involve converting him to atheism if it's going to work." Dee raises her eyebrows and takes a swig of her beer.

"Oh no, not atheism Sweet, Sweet Dee. I'm going to show him the real face of god," Dennis winks and points both thumbs at himself.

"You have to be joking. You utter piece of shit. Mac is already fucking in love with you, he doesn't need convincing. That's just cruel." Dee narrows her eyes and points accusingly at Dennis. "Wait, this is all just about fueling your god complex, isn't it? You don't care about Mac's feelings."

Charlie looks at Dee, clearly not having caught on. "What, what... what's the plan? Dennis is going to roleplay God...?"

"No, he's going to lead him on."

"Lead on God?"

"Lead on Mac, what the hell, Charlie."

"You really think I don't care about Mac? He's my blood brother! I just want him to live his life and stop fucking lying to my face basically every day now. You have no idea how hard it is not to call him out, okay."

"Wait are you serious? That plan sucks, and it doesn't even have anything to do with us." Charlie's features scrunch up. "That'll screw him up, dude."

"Yeah, you made such a big deal about telling us your stupid scheme, which we wouldn't help you with anyway, and it doesn't even involve us. Don't do this. But also, fuck off." She turns away from Dennis, ending the conversation and turning back to Charlie. Charlie gives him a disapproving look and goes back to listening to Dee talk them into the next morning with her relationship garbage.

"Whatever, this is an awesome plan." Of course Dennis knows Mac wants him, that's the only reason that this plan is going to work. The only reason that he doesn't just hire some cute beefcake to do the job for him. But, still, he wants to be there. He wants Mac to admit it to him, to admit that he's been bullshitting his best friend so transparently for who knows how long and that that was fucked up. As soon as it's over, he'll take him out and get him a boyfriend, and everything will be as it should. The prospect excites him... because, you know, there's always hot unsuspecting girls at gay clubs.

Mac walks in Paddy's as Dennis is pouring himself a beer. He picks up a second glass for Mac and says, "Hey, babe. You look like you could use a drink." He flashes his cockiest grin and sees the corner of Mac's mouth twitch upwards, though his eyebrows draw slightly.

"You cocksucker," Dee hisses under her breath.

It shouldn't come to that, Dennis thinks with a chuckle.

When they walk home that night, Dennis leans into Mac more than usual as they walk, brushing their hands every now and then. He realizes that its not much different than how things usually go, he just doesn't pay such close attention, strategizing every touch. When they walk home considerably drunker than this, they practically have to carry each other.

He opens the door of their apartment for Mac and rests a hand on his back as he walks inside. Dennis is especially pleased with how Mac is reacting, pressing into his touches and smiling in that soft way that he does when Dennis gives him the right kind of attention. He plays right into Dennis' hands, as expected.

"Put on a movie, man. Feel like getting a little too high tonight?" Dennis calls, walking towards his room.

"You have weed? Hell yeah I do," he hears Mac say from the other room. Dennis grins as he picks out the sweat pants from his drawer that outline his dick in a particularly stunning way, in his opinion. He turns, looking toward the door, then dips into the bathroom to apply a little gloss. He wants this to go perfectly.

He tells himself that the slight hardening in his dick is from this incredible power play he is about to make, proving his irresistability to a fact. Mac may actually be his biggest challenge yet, once he really gets down to it. Mac has always been open to the small shows of affection Dennis gives him, when he's in that kind of mood, but there have also been several "no homo" moments when he started to enjoy himself a little too much to maintain a comfortable state of denial.

Which is where the weed comes in. He pulls a baggie out of a pair of socks and the bowl from a box on the nightstand. Mac tends to lose all sense of boundaries to the tingle of stoned physical contact, as does he. He gives the mirror one last wink and walks out to the living room, sitting next to Mac and packing the bowl with clumsy fingers. Their thighs brush when Dennis turns to Mac, who swallows noticeably and edges slightly away to his left.

"We are totally going to watch Raiders of the Lost Ark, dude. The first time I saw this I was high as shit," Mac's eyes crinkle as he grins, looking very cute. Dennis thinks that he may as well be trying to look at Mac as if he's very cute, if he's going to make this whole act convincing. The title screen plays, and a young Harrison Ford for sure fuels Mac's badass boner. Dennis hands him the bowl and a lighter, taking care to brush their fingers in the exchange. Mac makes eye contact with him, and it surprises Dennis that he doesn't need remind himself to put any heat behind the stare. Oh shit, I an in character as fuck, he thinks with satisfaction. He hits play as Mac takes a slow, long hit, lips puckered around the glass. They pass the bowl back and forth for a good 10 minutes until it's cashed. When he glances over at Mac, he is totally absorbed with the movie, grinning childishly, and doesn't take notice. He sits the bowl on the table and leans as casually as possible back into the couch, his side pressed close against Mac, and swings an arm across the back.

"Hey..." Mac stiffens suddenly at the contact, then relaxes while shifting his weight away slightly.

"Hey." Dennis, not discouraged, turns his head towards Mac, who continues to face the screen, though his eyes turn down and his hands fidget minutely. Dennis makes sure to take note of all of his reactions, which isn't very hard because he can read Mac like a book, to react appropriately.

They don't say anything else, and the silence between them lingers as dramatic adventure music declares itself from the speakers. Mac seems to really relax into Dennis eventually, and he makes plenty of happy little comments as the plot unfolds.

About an hour passes, Dennis would guess, and he is not able to enjoy the movie at all, because his mind is entirely on his scheme, his next move. If he was being honest with himself, the warmth of Mac's body suggests to him that he should make the next move as much as his dedication to the plan. If he was being honest, he would know that part of him recognized this was the perfect opportunity from him to try something he'd been wondering about for awhile with a safety net to catch him if it turned out to be a mistake. He would also know that that was the only reason he told Dee and Charlie about this plan in the first place.

He lifts his hand from the cushion and raises it to slowly run his fingers through Mac's hair, dragging them down and grazing his neck with gentle fingertips. Mac inhales sharply and lets a barely audible wimper slip. Dennis' stomach fills with heat. He wants to hear that again, and louder. When he catches himself, he condemns his decision to get so high when he has work to do.

Mac is panicking, and he doesn't know what to do. The feeling of Dennis' body on his was feeling too much like bliss, and he knew he needed to get away as soon as he put that feeling into words. "Dennis get off me."

Mac knocks his hand away and gets up, set on leaving the room. Before he can get far, a hand grabs his wrist and pulls him back down, landing him halfway on Dennis' lap. "What the fuck, man?" He tries to pull away, but Dennis had snuck one palm up his chest and has the other hand pressing Mac's thigh down with a firm grasp. "Holy shit... dude. You're getting hard... What the fuck."

Dennis had barely noticed, but when he looked down, his buldge was obvious. Clearly dominating the "tough guy" asshole persona Mac thought he had was more satisfying than he had thought it would be. He felt powerful, with Mac struggling to pull away from him and breathing heavily. "So are you, baby boy." He leans in and puckers his lips softly against Mac's neck.

Mac had never been so scared of anything in his life. He felt dirty, and he knew it was Dennis' fault. Dennis was manipulating him, trying to come on to him because they were high and he hadn't pulled away when he should have. Tears welled up in his eyes when his dick hardened at a nip at his shoulder. "Stop Dennis! Please!" He was screaming, and his voice broke at the last word, sending him further into tears. God, he had dreamed about this so many times before, and each time he hated himself even more.

Dennis squeezes his hand on Mac's thigh. "No, you fucking asshole! Stop god damn pretending!" Mac was starting to piss him off, he knew that he would be in for a fight, but he was being elbowed in the stomach and he was beginning to lose himself to the aching of his dick. "I know you want this!"

Just as the words came out of his mouth, Mac jerked quickly around and punched Dennis right between his eyes. "Shut the fuck up! Shut up!" Dennis' hands flew to cradle his face, and Mac jumped forward, tripping and crawling away while trying to catch his breath. He turned to see blood running into Dennis' eyes, giving his look of fury a frightening advantage that was really unnecessary. "Oh fuck, Den... I mean... dude you're just high right now! Stop fucking around."

Dennis narrows his eyes and unexpectedly launches himself on top of Mac. "You have the guts to make it out like that?" His voice is unnervingly calm. After a struggle, Dennis has Mac's wrists pinned against the carpet. For a moment, Mac goes still and looks into the blazing red eyes crucifying him. His brow furrows when he sees tears. One slips from Dennis' cheek onto his.

Dennis seizes the opportunity to cup Mac's face and pull him into a kiss. Mac makes a muffled 'mmh' noise and just as his hands are drawing up to shove Dennis back, he feels something new. He forgets to feel guilty, and then his hands are running up Dennis' sides and his lips are moving desperately.

Dennis is lost in the kiss. It is hot, and hard, but something about Mac is so soft. He remembers slowly what this was all for, and pulls back. Mac resists, following Dennis' lips up with his own, but he is being pressed down by Dennis' ass against his hips. Dennis smiles, and Mac cannot read into the subtleties of it.

"You fucking faggot."

Mac winces at the term, and he hates it. He hates that that's what people will call him when they find out. He doesn't want them to find out. "...you're one to talk."

And there it is. This is when Dennis could back out and make his excuses. Say it was all for Mac's good, to get him to face himself. But he realizes too clearly how easy that would be, because Mac would find a way to blame it all on himself. His guilt would talk him into believing he had made a mistake and given in when he shouldn't have. He hates to think that Dee was right, but it can't go the way he'd planned at all.

At least to himself, he would still be able to say that he was doing this for his friend. He could ignore the fact that for some reason he had started to cry, just like Mac.

Mac adjusts himself under Dennis, cock hard against his ass, and he stops thinking. "That's right, sugar." He strokes his thumb across Mac's cheeks, wiping off the blood that had smeared there when they kissed.

"Fuc-" Mac starts, but Dennis interrupts him with a forceful kiss, tangling his hands into Mac's hair and messing it up.

"You do know that you look way hotter with your hair all fucked, don't you?" Dennis mutters into his mouth. He grins when Mac snakes his hands up his shirt and over the muscles of his back. For a moment, he is so happy that it's him that gets to do this for Mac. He doubts that Mac sits around watching those pornographic workout videos of oiled up dudes without ever thinking of running his hands all over them. To the tune of that line of thought, he moves his hands down from Mac's face to his biceps. He almost laughs when Mac noticeably flexes under his grip, but then he feels a pair of hands slip into his underwear and cup his ass. Mac squeezes, and Dennis grinds his hips into Mac's.

Mac feels that evil feeling again, that this might be right. This feels like exactly what he wants, especially when Dennis does that thing with his tongue. Dennis pulls his shirt off and kisses down his neck to his pecs. He lets out a quiet moan when Dennis looks up at him while biting at his nipple. "Oh fuck daddy..." Mac blushes furiously as Dennis' eyes widen with excitement.

"So that's how you like it, you little slut. I could have guessed." Dennis kisses him again, hard and quick, then stands up and motions for Mac to do the same. While he's still on his knees, Dennis grabs a handful of Mac's hair and pulls, forcing him to tilt his head up and look Dennis in the eyes. "Ask daddy nicely to suck his cock, baby."

For a moment, Mac's mouth just hangs open slightly and his hand goes down to palm his erection. Looking into Dennis' eyes like this, he can tell that this is exactly what Dennis wants. He looks... dangerous, in control. Mac wants to let him tear him apart. "Please daddy, let me suck your dick, I'll be so good." Mac reaches out to Dennis' hips, and he pouts his lips slightly. The expression on Dennis' face looks like all of the love he's never gotten.

He pulls Dennis' pants down, and his cock springs up, hard and beautiful. Mac gapes, more turned on than he thinks he's ever been before. Dennis still has his hand tangled forcefully in Mac's hair, and he pulls Mac towards him. He leans in and runs his tongue over Dennis' inner thigh, nipping and kissing on the way back down. God, he loves Dennis' thighs. His hand leaves his own cock and goes to stroke from the back of Dennis' thigh to his ass.

Dennis feels worshiped, he may as well be Mac's god, the way the man looks at his body. It gives him this electric rush he can feel in his veins, flowing through him like blood. When Mac finally licks the head of his cock, he moans out, "ohh shit... good boy, Mac..."

Mac thanks God... or maybe not... for those times he was so ashamed of before, when he would lock himself in his room and jerk off to gay porn in the night. He actually knows what he's doing when he runs his tongue up the underside of Dennis' cock and swirls it around his head. The noises Dennis is making because of him feel better than all the sex he'd had in years, "fuck Dennis... you are so gorgeous."

Dennis' brow knits and his mouth drops further open. He shoves Mac's head down, making him take his cock into his mouth for the first time.

Mac is so enthusiastic to take Dennis' whole length that he makes himself gag a few times until he gets used to the feeling and relaxes his throat. Dennis hands are now just running gently through his hair as he moans in a way that sounds to Mac like sweet cooing.

Mac is nervous, but he decides that he wants to be good for Dennis, and he slowly slides the hand on the back of Dennis' thigh over his ass. With a quick glance upwards to Dennis' face twisted in lust, he moves his hand further and gingerly stroke's Dennis' asshole.

"Oh my god!" Dennis yells in surprise, clearly not anticipating the sensation. "Oh fuck yes..." Mac keeps his eyes on Dennis as he works faster and faster.

Dennis can feel himself about to cum, so he yanks Mac's head back and watches as he shoots his load all over Mac's face. Keeping his eyes closed, Mac licks his lips slowly and smiles, wiping the rest of the cum off with a shaking hand. He opens his eyes and Dennis feels something warm and heavy weighing down his bones.

Dennis kicks his pants from around his ankles and sits back on the couch, "Come sit on daddy's lap." He pats his thighs as Mac gets up and makes a show of sitting himself down. He is turned on beyond belief and wants Dennis to want him so badly. His stiff cock juts upwards between them, already wet and aching.

Dennis places a hand on Mac's stomach and slowly slides it up his body until it is gripping around his neck, never breaking eye contact. He pulls Mac into a kiss by the throat. Mac's can't help but grind himself against Dennis' abs and moan in his mouth when he wraps a tight hand around him. "Sit back, baby. I want to watch your pretty face while I jerk you off."

Mac obeys quickly, taking what he thinks is a compliment. He is clinging to every bit of affection Dennis offers him in this physical exchange. As he watches Dennis' expression, simultaneously hungry and satisfied, he doesn't believe that this could really mean anything.

The hand around his throat tightens and he chokes, eyes watering. He loves the feeling of Dennis' long fingers digging into his skin. He hopes there will be bruises there in the morning.

Dennis strokes with precision, and Mac knows that he must have done this before. It doesn't take long for Mac to start thrusting into his hand, the heat building and building until his skin is on fire and sweat and tears bead his skin.

"Tell me that you're my slut," Dennis demands, wanting his domination of Mac to be all encompassing. He would mark him, hurt him, and own him like the god he was.

"I'm-m yours baby. I'm your fucking whore." Mac struggles to get the words out, and yells at the last word, because Dennis jerks faster until Mac feels a damp warmth all down his stomach and chest. "Fuck Dennis, Jesus Christ."

Mac recoils when Dennis slaps him hard across the face. "Worshiping false idols is a sin, baby. You know who your daddy is, and its not Jesus."

A tenderness spreads through Mac, and he realizes that he's absolutely fucked. He grabs Dennis' hand and presses it against his stinging cheek. He thinks that he can finally accept going to Hell if its going to be like this.

He kisses the palm of Dennis' hand gently.


End file.
